


Just a Date

by MagicianDaria



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicianDaria/pseuds/MagicianDaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinbad tries to convince his workaholic adviser to go on a date with him, but Ja'far has too much on his mind for silly lazing about with Sinbad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Date

**Author's Note:**

> My first Magi Fanfic, so i thought I'd jump on the SinJa ship(though I don't mind SinJu either)

It was another sweltering day in the small kingdom of Sindria, which made Ja'far's work even more unbearable. His idiot of a king was so unorganized he couldn't even tell what he needed to complete. Ja'far let out a loud groan of frustration and ran his hands through his hair. He shifted through the papers, setting them in stacks according to what they dealt with: complaints, economics, alliances and the like. 

"Ah, Ja'far. I knew I'd find you in here. Slaving away as always." Ja'far jerked as he heard the voice of his king.

"I wouldn't be if you'd just do your work properly." Ja'far responded, still sorting through the mess, Sinbad had made. He felt arms wrap around him from around the chair and glowered up at the purple-haired man," Sin, I am too busy cleaning up YOUR mess to deal with your shenanigans today."

"Can't you just take a single day off and go around town with me?" Ja'far was asked by the older man .

"Sinbad, I have way too much work to do. I really don't think I have time for this. Besides, I have to go and see how those three are doing with their training."

"Those three...? Oh!" Sin snapped his fingers," I can take over here for now while you do that." Ja'far raised an eye brow at him,"Honest! I'll do some work!" He raised his hands in surrender.

"Fine." The adviser got to his feet and walked out of the room, leaving the other man alone in his study.

First, Ja'far went to check on the magicians, Aladdin and his mentor Yamuraiha. The woman seemed to be steaming about something and the man shook his head. What was it this time? Did Aladdin fall asleep on her? Try touching her chest again?

"Aladdin, how many times do I have to tell you? We need to work on the basics before you can try these more complex techniques. Even if you are a Magi, that does not mean you can just do what you like, do you understand me?" Yamuraiha scolded the young boy.

"Sorry, Yamu...I just saw you do it and thought it looked really cool. Plus I could use any techniques I can get my hands on."

"Aladdin, you should listen to her. Everyone should work from the bottom up. That way you understand how things work." Ja'far reprimanded him.

"Yes, Sir."Aladdin said before going back to his studies. Yamuraiha shot him a thankful smile and Ja'far walked off. His next stop was to check on Alibaba's sword training. This pair seemed to be no worse for wear. Well aside from Alibaba being bruised and dusty from the topple he must have just taken. 

"How are things going?"

"Well, he has a decent knowledge of swordplay but it is making it hard for him to learn different techniques." Sharrkan explained. Ja'far nodded.

"Keep up the good work, Sharkkan. If anyone can do this, I know you can." Ja'far walked on and found the two Fanalis hard at work, practicing their hand-to-hand combat. Ja'far smiled, glad someone was hard at work and doing well with their studies. Ja'far turned and walked off, not wanting to disturb the pair. He peeked into the study and saw Sinbad sitting at the desk.

"Did you get your work done?" Ja'far asked.

"Yup. I got it done last night." Sinbad replied. Ja'far deadpanned.

"You what?" He asked cautiously.

"I already finished the work last night." Sinbad responded with a slow smile.

"So you let me go through all that work, for something you already did?" Ja'far asked glaring fiercely. Sinbad got up and walked up to him

"More willing to go out with me now?"sin asked smoothly.

"W-wait...like go out around town or...?"

"Take it how you'd like Ja'far."Sin responded with a chuckle." If you're more comfortable we can just go wander together, otherwise I would like it to actually be a date. "

"A real date?"Ja'far asked tentatively,"Like a real date, real date?"

Sinbad laughed,"Of course. You can be really oblivious sometimes." Ja'far felt a blush creep up his face. 

"I guess we could do that..." Ja'far responded. Sin smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

"Let's go then, shall we?"


End file.
